High School: Matrix Style
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: COMPLETE! UPDATED 11-28-04! T&N. Some chapters are rated R. Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Title: High School: Matrix Style  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Characters: Trinity, Neo, John Smith, Adam Jones, "Mero"vigian, Persephone, Morpheus, Niobe, Jason Locke, Twin 1 & 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.  
  
A/N: My idea of what high school would be like if all the characters of Reloaded went to high school together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Agents Smith and Jones reporting for duty," they both replied in unison to the mirror in the boys' lavatory at school.  
  
"Excellent job, Smith."  
  
"Thank you Jones, not so bad yourself, one day we will be real Agents, and we can leave these other imbeciles behind." They nodded in unison, checked to make sure their ties were straight and exited.  
  
Around the corner  
  
"Persephone darling, don't you like your necklace?" Merovigian linked the clasps together around her neck. Gently, he released her raven black hair and watched it slide back into place, marveling at its shining beauty.  
  
"Yes it's perfect, but wasn't there a bracelet to match?" she purred in his ear, as her hand toyed seductively with his hair.  
  
"Of course, now shall we be off to class?" he offered his arm. Jumping for joy when she took it. As he saw Neo coming down the hallway, he stuck his nose in the air. Let wonderboy take that, Persephone was his.  
  
Down the hall  
  
Neo walked past Mero and Persephone without noticing them. He only had eyes for one person this morning. Where was she?  
As he stood by her locker, he let his mind wander back to what they'd been through. Although they were both only sixteen, time had passed so quickly or so it seemed that way.  
Then he saw her, sauntering down the hallway towards him. Dressed in a black leather skirt that showed off her long legs to perfection, and a respectable top that could allow more than it revealed.  
  
I need to touch him to feel his hands on my body. Trinity breathed slowly, as she slammed Neo into the locker roughly. Her hands cradled his head, fingers running through his hair, angling his head. She took him under for a ravenous feeding of the senses. Ruby-red lips melded to his, her tongue an invader that demanded submission. She felt Neo's hand move slowly down her back, and stop at the small of her back. Pinning him against the locker, she rubbed her breasts against his chest.  
  
A clearing of someone's throat broke them apart. "Trinity, how many times must I remind you that our hallways are not a place for that kind of activity."  
  
"Yes sir, it won't happen again," Trinity repeated the line that was second-hand to her nowadays. What I really mean, is that it won't happen again on your watch. I really have to be more careful about where we do this sort of thing.  
"Come on Neo, let's get to class." Grabbing his hand, she walked quickly down the hallway towards English class.  
  
English Class  
  
"Niobe, will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" Morpheus and Locke asked her simultaneously.  
  
Niobe looked at both of them. "I'll let you know on Friday." She smiled sweetly and went back to reading her book.  
  
"Victory is mine." Morpheus smirked at Locke.  
  
"No, she's going with me, not you," Locke argued childishly.  
  
"Boys, please we do not tolerate that kind of behavior in this class," Miss Palmer said, shaking her finger sternly at them.  
  
"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." Morpheus bent his head, remorsefully.  
  
Locke stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms, refusing to follow Morpheus's example.  
  
"Roll call." Miss Palmer put her glasses on and began to read:  
  
"Adam Jones." She looked over her glasses and saw a young man in a dark suit, wearing dark glasses and an earpiece.  
  
"Ma'am, I would prefer Jones, if possible," he said politely.  
  
"Jones," she said obligingly.  
  
"Present." He straightened his posture, so his spine was erectly rigid. Folding his hands properly.  
  
"Jason Locke." She saw a young dark man who was gazing at a young dark woman who was enraptured in a book. "Locke."  
  
Jason snapped out of his daze. "Here."  
  
"Merovigian." She looked across the room, and saw a man with slick hair in a Gucci suit, watching the young woman beside him in amazement as she brushed her hair.  
  
"Present." He enunciated in a think French accent. He went back to staring at the young woman with long dark hair.  
  
"Morpheus." A young dark man with a commanding presence looked at her with intelligent eyes. "Present."  
  
"Neo." Her eyes sought out the quietest young man in the room. He was sitting in the back of the room, his desk next to a young woman with short dark hair.  
  
"Here," he said quietly. His presence powerful yet silent in its call.  
  
"Niobe." The young dark woman looked up from her book. "Present."  
  
"Persephone." She stopped brushing her hair to look up. "Present," she said in an accented voice. Picking up her brush, she continued to groom herself.  
  
"John Smith." The other young man in a dark suit, dark glasses and an earpiece.  
  
"Ma'am could you perhaps call me Smith?" he inquired politely.  
  
"Of course Smith."  
  
"Present." Smith mimicked Jones's smile.  
  
"Trinity." The young woman with short dark hair who was sitting with Neo.  
  
"Present." She turned to Neo, took his hand and linked it with hers.  
  
"Twins 1 & 2." Miss Palmer adjusted her glasses.  
  
"Ma'am, they won't be in class till next week, they wanted me to send their regrets and apologies." Mero asserted.  
  
"Roll call completed. Class take out your notebooks, and write about a dream that you've had recently and what you think it means." Miss Palmer ordered. 


	2. Dreams

Title: Dreams  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Characters: same as Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 2.  
  
* * *  
  
"Class who would like to share their dreams?" Miss Palmer adjusted her glasses, looking at her suddenly silent class.  
  
"I'll go first," Persephone's soft accented tones volunteered.  
  
"Yes go right ahead," Miss Palmer indicated to the front of the class.  
  
Persephone moved forward, her silver skirt swishing as she walked. Pausing at the front of the class, she was silent for a minute. Building momentum.  
"I was sitting at a table in an expensive restaurant, having dinner with a man who had just given me a diamond bracelet to match my necklace. I could not see the face of the man who I was eating with, he was my mystery man. I could almost make out brown eyes and black hair, but that could've been my imagination." She laughed daintily, her eyes fixed on Neo.  
Gathering her paper, she slowly walked back to her seat, provocatively swiveling her hips as she passed Neo's desk.  
  
"That was interesting." Miss Palmer adjusted her glasses, back onto the bridge of her nose. "Any other volunteers, not everyone has to share, just three more volunteers, then we can move on."  
  
Jason Locke put up his hand. "I'll go." He walked past Niobe's desk and smirked at Morpheus. Clearing his throat, he started.  
  
"Niobe and I are at the Fall Ball, and we have just been crowned King & Queen of the Fall Ball. We dance the night away." A faraway look appeared in Locke's eyes as he spoke of his dream. Merovigian tittered like a chicken in a frenzy with humor at Locke's description.  
  
Miss Palmer fanned herself. "Mr. Locke, that is very sweet." She walked back up to the front of the room.  
  
Jason took his seat, blushing a little as Morpheus looked at him and made silent clucking gestures with his hand. Niobe turned around and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Anyone else, or do I have to pick people?" Miss Palmer asked.  
  
"I'll go." A shy voice spoke up from the back of the class. Neo stood up pushed forward by Trinity.  
  
Miss Palmer stepped aside. Neo took her spot.  
  
He cleared his throat and smoothed out his paper. As, he looked up and saw Trinity watching him. He smiled and started to speak.  
  
"I feel a surge of power, the ground moving beneath my feet. I take off and fly through the air. Up through the clouds, there's a full moon, it's so beautiful. I fly back down to the city and land on a building. Inside, there is a dance going on. I see Trinity in a red dress waiting for me, she's smiling....." he froze and his eyes took on a tortured look. "And then there's an explosion, I see fire, blood pouring down the steps like a river. Somebody dies." He came out of his trace-like state.  
  
The class was frozen in shock at what he'd just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you that part." Neo ran out of the room.  
  
Trinity tore after him.  
  
"Well that was.." Miss Palmer trailed off. As she began to talk about the homework assignment. The class tuned her out as they thought about what Neo had just revealed. As a kid, he'd always had an uncanny ability to see things and they usually came true.  
  
"Neo, don't do this to yourself," Trinity hugged him fiercely. "It's not your fault you have this ability. Don't blame yourself for what you see." She looked him in the eyes.  
  
Neo lifted tearstained eyes to meet her beautiful cobalt gaze. "I saw who died." He whispered quietly, so softly that she almost missed it.  
  
Trinity froze. "Oh Neo?" She cradled his head against her chest, as he shivered.  
  
"I didn't want to tell anyone, but it just came out, after I remembered seeing you in your red dress. I was so happy, it was so real. Seeing you in your dress. I love you so much, and I don't ever want to lose you." Neo spoke with quiet reverence.  
  
"Neo, I love you too." She gripped his hand in hers. "You see this, I'm never letting go." Kissing with him all the love she felt, Trinity felt him respond and for that one brief moment in time, they were one. One soul, heart, mind and body.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Let's go, we've got Mechanics next. If we're ever going to be crew members on the ships then we've got to learn how to fix things." She pulled him down the hall.  
  
Despite her happy mood, Neo's dream hung like a dark rain cloud over him. There was supposed to be a silver lining to every cloud, hopefully he could find it, before it was too late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Niobe lost in thought, was thinking of her own dream when she was stopped in the hallway by two boys who were eager for her answer.  
  
"Please, don't make us wait till Friday." Locke and Morpheus whined.  
  
"Okay, I pick to go with Locke, but next time I will go with Morpheus." Niobe told them.  
  
Locke hooted in victory. Morpheus walked away with slumped shoulders.  
  
"Niobe you won't regret this, it'll be just like my dream." Locke said, his mind still locked in his dreamworld.  
  
"Okay later. I have to go to Physical Education class, got to be in shape if I want to make the rank of Captain by the time I'm 25." Niobe walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry but I just don't believe in getting all sweaty. I have such delicate skin, I'll bring a note next class." Persephone told her gym teacher as she walked away to sit on the bleachers, so she could watch the boys roughhouse. She did love observing rough physical action, it turned her on to watch them get so violent.  
  
Her eyes glazed over as she watched the boys line up to wrestle each other. This was going to be a lovely class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I believe in appreciating food for the creation that it is. To gaze in awe at its beauty. I could watch a chocolate mousse for hours, and compare its beauty to the seductress that my Persephone is." Merovigian described his desert with superfluous detail.  
  
He kissed his fingers. "Perfection." He picked up his fork and shaved off a sliver. It tasted like a chocolate orgasm. "Now if only life was this easy to manipulate, I could control everything." His eyes gleamed with the desire to have power over everything.  
  
He smiled as his cooking teacher praised his chocolate mousse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morpheus stared in anger at his portrait as he threw paint at it. Originally he'd covered it in black to symbolize his despair at losing Niobe to Locke. Covered it with red to symbolize his anger. Then slashes of blue to account for sadness of hearing Neo's vision. And finally slivers of brown, to symbolize Niobe sweet eyes and to remind himself never to give up.  
  
"Excellent work Morpheus," his art teacher praised. "What do you call it?"  
  
"Confusion." Morpheus tossed a splotch of yellow at the canvas in sheer rebellion and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang, signaling lunchtime. Neo and Trinity walked out of Mechanics both a little dirty and dusty. "Are you going to have the meatloaf special or the meatball surprise?" Trinity teased him.  
  
"I don't know, whatever you have," Neo clasped his hand with hers. Needing to feel that secure connection.  
  
"Neo can I speak to you?" Principal Hammon stood in front of him.  
  
Neo's joking mood immediately vanished, replaced by wariness. The only time the Principal wanted to talk to him, nothing good came of it.  
  
"Okay, Trin I'll see you at lunch or in the next class," he kissed her briefly on the lips and walked past the Principal daring him to say anything. Which he didn't.  
  
"Trinity." The principal nodded and followed Neo.  
  
Trinity wrapped her arms around herself. She only hoped that Neo was going to be okay, with whatever the Principal had to tell him. She walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
~* Time for me to go to bed. Here's your chapter. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated *~ 


	3. Fade to Black

****

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Title: Fade to Black

Rating: PG-13

Characters: as stated in Chapter 1, minus the Twins and the Agents.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus.

************

Neo walked out of the Principal's office. His mind was frozen, after what he'd just been told, and then he'd been told not to tell anyone, not even Trinity. Which would be the hardest, because he didn't keep secrets from her. But her survival depended on this particular secret being kept.

****

Lunch

"My beautiful peach, you are as……………." Mero compared Persephone's beauty to many things. 

Persephone smiled and tuned him out. She watched Neo stride through the cafeteria. _Now there's a man that I could sink my teeth into and never let go. It's too bad he's with G.I. Jane……_ Persephone wrinkled her nose and smiled coquettishly at Mero.

Niobe sat at her usual table with her same old lunch. Jason sat a few tables away gazing adoringly at her. 

Morpheus scowled darkly at the pair and wished them both into a sandpit that would suck them into another life, so he wouldn't have to think about them or his loss. _Damn it, why would Niobe pick that doofus over him? _The question plagued his mind for the rest of the lunch hour.

****

Afternoon Classes

"Neo, what did Principal Hammon say to you?" Trinity asked quietly as they 'studied' in study hall.

"I can't tell you Trin, it's a secret, but I promise to tell you after the Fall Ball." Neo looked into her beautiful cerulean eyes. "Please don't be mad at me." Neo took her hands in his and kissed them softly.

"I'm not mad, do what you have too," Trinity smiled sweetly at him. Meanwhile, her mind was working, thinking why would Neo have to keep it a secret from her? _Unless, it has something to do with his vision, about someone dying…………….._her mind pondered that idea, as she smiled at Neo.

**

"I'm so excited about tonight," Niobe said to Morpheus as they sat in Home Ec.   
  
Morpheus furrowed his brow and pretended to concentrate all his attention on the cookies they were baking. 

"Morpheus, you're not mad at me are you?" Niobe looked at him. When he refused to look at her, she touched his shoulder and turned him around.

"Niobe, what you do is your business. I wish you all the best in your future with Jason." Bowing slightly, he walked over to another group of people to admire their cookies.

Niobe felt something inside of her break………………it wouldn't be until later, that she realized a piece of her heart had shattered at what Morpheus said to her.

**

Niobe donned her burgundy gown and shoes. Part of her wondered if she would be more excited if she said yes to Morpheus instead of Jason.

Slowly she descended the stairs, as she heard the doorbell ring. Her father opened the door, there stood Jason, looking handsome in his black suit. Carrying a posy of roses.

Niobe smiled, but her heart wasn't in her eyes, and she knew then that she liked Morpheus. That's all she was willing to acknowledge for now. She didn't have room for developing feelings.

**

Trinity descended the stairs as regally as a queen. Neo stood at the bottom, looking adorably edible in a tuxedo.

She ran the last few steps into his arms. Neo's arms engulfed her. A lone tear streamed down her cheek and landed on his velvet clad shoulder.

"Neo I love you." Burying her head in the crease of his neck, she inhaled his scent. Part cologne, but mostly pure Neo. 

Tipping her head up, Neo looked deep into her eyes. "I love you and nothing will ever change that." Kissing her was like devouring sexy chocolate. His need began escalate, clouding his rational voice, reminding him that getting Trinity out of her dress wasn't the right thing to do now. _Definitely later………….after the dance…………we'll celebrate our love………….but tonight is for us…………..and nothing will take her away from me…….._Neo vowed fiercely. He would give his life for her to spare her a moment of pain.

**

****

Fall Ball

Music was pumping through the gym, drinks were flowing freely, people were lasciviously dancing. Teachers were floating around like eagles, separating those that danced too close.

Everyone arrived with their respectable dates. Niobe with Jason. Neo with Trinity. Mero with Persephone. Morpheus with a girl from his Art class named Chiara. 

As the night passed, slowly, people danced and laughed.

"Attention students, it is time for the announcement of the King and Queen of the Fall Ball." The announcer looked in one of the envelopes.

"Drum roll please." Drawing breath for anticipative emphasis. "Our Fall King is Neo."  
  
The spotlight flew to Neo and surrounded with its bright light. Lifting a hand to deflect the light. Neo smiled at Trinity and walked towards the stage.

After receiving his scepter and crown, Neo bowed out of the spotlight and into the shadows, where he would await his queen.

"And the queen is……………….."  
  
  
**  
  
**Who could the Queen be? Persephone or Trin?  
  
R/R to find out!! LYL!!**

  



	4. Electrical Storm

****

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Title: Electrical Storm**  
  
Rating: **PG-13

Characters: As stated in Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

A/N: Thanks for ALL the reviews**. **Also, the drinking age in Zion is 16. 

************

As the drum roll sounded, Persephone held her breath, exhaling when the spotlight drifted closer to her.

"Trinity." Was all Persephone heard, before the crowd shrieked with joy.

Watching the spotlight shine on that ………………she couldn't even think of a word, she was so mad. _I'm going to bring that bitch down once and for all. _Narrowing her eyes, she pushed past Mero and walked off to the table that held the punch.

**  
  
"Oh my god, Neo, can you believe it?" Trinity's hand fluttered nervously on his jacket lapel.   
  
"I know, it's unbelievable, Trin. But then so are you." Neo looked into her eyes, thanking whatever gods had put Trinity in his life. _Without her, I wouldn't be alive, she's the reason I get up every morning. I don't know what I would do, if anything ever happened to her………………._

Closing his eyes, Neo inhaled Trinity's scent and they danced away in the shadows.

**  


Mero sniffed his cup delicately, swirled the glass, then sipped the wine. _Perfection. Being able to legally drink at 16 was one of the better laws that the Council had come up with._

Persephone stormed over to him. Setting down her designer purse gently on the table, her eyes brewed with anticipation of an impending storm. 

"What is wrong, my sweet?" Mero asked, fluffing his purple collar, so it stood erect again.

"That stupid bitch won Fall Queen, she wins everything, that and…………" Trailing off before Mero found out the real reason for her anger. She smiled saccharinely. 

"Shall we dance?" Extending his hand to his beloved.

"Of course." Persephone batted her eyelashes and extended her hand coyly.

**  
  
"Can you believe that bimbo?" Niobe arched an eyebrow at Persephone's display for Mero.

"Would you like to dance?" Jason bended over her hand.

"Sure." Niobe's voice froze on that word as she saw Morpheus wrapped around that girl from his Art class, Chiara.

Jealousy flared in her veins, darkening her eyes to an almost indecipherable shade of black. Onyx.

Morpheus watched Jason lead Niobe onto the dance floor, tightening his arms around Chiara. He felt slightly guilty for using her, but she seemed nice enough. _Maybe I could be happy dating her………….no Niobe is the only one for me. _Morpheus pined for Niobe from afar.

**

"Attention students, please go out onto the field to see the fireworks display." Principal Hammon announced.

A trickle of fear ran down Neo's spine. _This is it……….._

As the entire student body walked outside. The sudden burst of beautiful fire shocked everyone. Silence filled the outside, then applause burst out.

Neo waited and nothing happened. Breathing a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes for a second.

An explosion echoed through the air, the movements shaking the building, down to its foundation.

**__**

Neo opened his eyes. His last sight was of Trinity running to the gym, "Neo I have to go………I'll be back." 

"Trinity." Opening his eyes, Neo turned his head to the side. She wasn't standing there. "Trinity." Neo's tone took on a desperation, that'd he didn't hear, but he was too busy looking for her.

Running through the mass of people, he searched for a red dress. As he came to the bottom of the stairs. He saw blood flowing down each stone step like a river…….._just like my dream predicted………damn it why did it have to come true?_

"Trinity." Neo screamed digging his fingers into his eyes. He couldn't bear to look. A sound propelled him to open his eyes and look.

A deadly vision in black, covered from head to foot. She stood there, her eyes rolled back in her head and she tumbled down the stairs. Neo dived and caught her before she could fall and hit the stairs.

"Persephone wake up." Neo tapped her cheek gently.

Lowering his head to see if she was breathing. A movement caught his eye.

The gym door flew open, blown off its hinges. A blast of air blew out. Neo flew back, Persephone in his arms.

"Trinity." Neo screamed. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces. "Nooooooooooooo."  


Persephone lay motionless in his arms, an evil smile on her lips. _No way the bitch could've survived that…………………Neo's all mine………….I'll help him get over her._

****

**

__

You like? Want more? Let me know!!!


	5. Destruction

****

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

  
Title: Destruction

Characters: As stated in Chapter Three, addition: Ghost!!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Someone's dead. Niobe and Trin are missing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. *I will be adding the Agents in upcoming chapters, I just feel they would fit in better in the future, and not right now. Plz R&R!!

************

Dark beady eyes watched as desperation claimed Neo, his chocolate eyes searched the burning doors of the gym, for his beloved. _But you won't find her tonight, and when she finds you, it will be the end of your relationship…………._Swallowing a laugh that threatened to bubble out. He nodded to a teacher as she passed him.

**  
  
"Niobe." Jason's voice cracked as he searched the nearby crowd for her. Coming up empty-handed he began to shiver with shock._ Niobe, where are you? _His eyes searched the heavens for an answer.

**

Morpheus clutched the motionless figure in his arms and moved towards the door and their salvation. _If only I can get her to a doctor…….._but he already knew it was too late. _She was dead………_

Her blue skirt rustled in the light wind that moved through the air. Her head hung over Morpheus's shoulder, her eyes closed.

__

Chiara was dead.

**  


"Attention students, please stop panicking." Principal Hammon stood at the other end of the field. "Somebody played a sick joke on us, and the culprits will be severely punished."   


"As far as I know, no one was hurt." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's not true." A broken voice interrupted him.

Principal Hammon and the crowd turned to the person. Morpheus. Holding Chiara's lifeless body.

"As far as I know, she was right next to whatever exploded and the repercussions killed her instantly." His eyes shone with tears. "I'll find whoever did this, and make them pay." Looking at the crowd with bloodshot eyes, he walked in the direction of the medics that were now on the scene.

Persephone inhaled sharply. _I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, except for that stupid bitch……….speaking of her…………where is she? Maybe I did really get her once and for all._

Neo still holding Persephone almost dropped her when he saw Morpheus. Turning back to Persephone, he said, "I should go be with Morpheus." Gently placing her on a bench, he walked off in the direction of the tent.

"Well did that go the way you wanted, my love?" Beady eyes assessed her.

"No, where is she?" Persephone asked her companion.

"I have no idea, but Niobe is also missing." Her companion smiled evilly, displaying a mouth of white pearly teeth.

**

"Neo, have you seen Niobe?" Jason frantically asked him.

"No, have you seen Niobe?" Neo asked in reply.

"Morpheus have you seen Niobe?" Jason pulled at his jacket.

Eyes that were barren of any emotion turned to Jason. Lifting his hand, he removed Jason's hand from his jacket lapel. "No I haven't, now if you don't mind, I'm busy right now." Turning his back on Jason, he focused on Chiara.

Jason ran out of the tent. Neo hot on his heels. The gym was still burning. It was blocked off. The rest of the school hadn't been touched, luckily.

  
_Where is Niobe? _He ran off in the direction of a side door that would lead him into the school. Neo followed him.

__

Trinity where are you?  


**

****

Where are Trin and Niobe?  
  
Who is Persephone's partner in crime?


	6. Wherever You Will Go, I Will Follow

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Title: Wherever You Will Go…………I Will Follow

Rating: PG-13

Characters: as stated in Chapter 3.

Summary: Neo and Jason search for Trin and Niobe. Morpheus vows to find Chiara's killer. Persephone rejoices in Trin's apparent disappearance.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. 

************

"Trinity," Neo moaned, as each second passed without her appearing. "Where are you?" he looked forlornly at the gym which was taped off for people to enter.

"Hurry this way, before we're seen." Jason pulled Neo into the bushes and towards a hidden door.

Neo followed him and soon they were swallowed up in the dense foliage.

As the door slammed, silence emanated around them. "This way." Jason dragged him down a hallway.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Neo asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Yes towards the gym, I know of a place where the girls might've possibly hidden, when the explosion occurred." Jason strode towards the gym with the aura of urgency.

**

Mero walked up behind Persephone and lightly touched her arm. "Shall we my sweet?" his hand was white as alabaster and just as cold.

Dark toffee eyes assessed him, "I think not." She turned to the shadows. "I have a new partner………in crime."   
  
"Who?" Mero's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Me." A slender Chinese man stepped out of the shadows. Tossing his cigarette butt to the ground, he grabbed Persephone's arm and dragged her out of Mero's range.

"Fine, have it your way. Don't come crawling back to me, when he's dumped you." Mero spat on the ground and signaled to his bodyguards.

**  


Morpheus sat on a soft paisley couch, and tried to tell Chiara's parents of their night. _They just want happy memories to remember their daughter by and who am I to deny them? _Slowly, he started to tell them, how happy Chiara was and how beautiful she looked…………

**  


"Damn it girl, can you believe we got ourselves into this situation?" Niobe looked at Trin. A streak of blood marred her smooth cheek.

"Are you sure that you're okay? That beam almost hit you," Niobe asked Trin again.

"Yes, I'm fine, but how are we going to get out of here?" Trinity asked Niobe.

"Neo will find us. He won't stop until he's found you. You know I envy what you two have……..I wish I had that." Niobe looked wistfully at the wall.

"What about Jason?" Trinity adjusted the skirt of her dress.

"I like him, but he's……………." Niobe trailed off.

"Not Morpheus." Trinity finished for her.

"Yeah." Niobe shrugged her shoulders. "It's too bad…………"

A sudden bang startled them. "What was that?" Trinity said aloud, fear widened her pupils.

"Trinity." Neo's voice broke through the debris.

"Neo, I'm here." Trinity screamed back.

**  
  
Hearing Trinity's voice, shook Neo so bad, he just about fell over.

"We'll have you out in a minute." Jason called out. "Is Niobe there with you?" 

"Yeah." Niobe yelled back, unsure of what else to say.

Combining mutual strength, Neo and Jason muscled the debris out of the way.

Neo froze when he caught sight of Trinity. A streak of blood marred her cheek. Striding forward, he embraced her. Tenderly he touched her cheek, "What happened?"  


"I……………something almost hit me, I caught the side of a beam……." Trinity looked into Neo's feverish eyes.

Caught up in their emotional reunion, neither noticed Niobe and Jason standing there awkwardly.

"Let's go." Neo moved back from Trinity. Linking hands, he looked at Jason. "Niobe you okay?"   


"Yeah, I'm fine." Rubbing her arm, Niobe took the lead and cautiously walked out of the alcove. Neo and Trinity followed, with Jason in the rear.

**

Trinity dawdled in the bath, she heard the door softly click and turned to see Neo standing there, holding a pink towel.

"I don't what I would have done, if I'd lost you." Neo's words hung quietly in the air between them.

"Let's not think about that. All that matters is that I'm here, I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere, ever again." Trinity stood up, completely uninhibited.   
  
Neo moved toward to wrap the towel around her. His hand paused on her waist and drew her forward for a steamy kiss.

Lips met, tongues dueled for dominance. Passion raged, desire beckoned. Trinity's hands raked through Neo's dark locks.

Pulling back for a moment. "Time for bed." Trinity looked at Neo.

"Hell yes." Neo swung Trinity into his arms and carried off to bed.

**


	7. Heat

****

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

****

Title: Heat

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

****

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Just for the record, Neo and Trin are in Neo's house, he lives alone. His parents are dead. Without further delay, the next chapter.

************

Neo lay in the dark, his arms around Trinity. "I don't know what I would've done, if I hadn't found you. I couldn't live without you." Tightening his arms around her, Neo kissed the nape of her neck softly.

"Neo." Trinity put her hand under the blanket, arched a naughty eyebrow and proceeded to keep Neo's mind off his worries.

**  
  
Persephone walked in the front door of the school. The first thing she saw was Trinity and Neo wrapped around each other making out heavily in the shadows of the lockers.

Her anger exploded. "That bitch." Cursing violently. "I'll rearrange her face." Persephone's anger pushed her forward to rip those two apart. A slender arm stopped her.

"Tut tut, mon chere, you must wait for your revenge." Ghost stood at her side, and watched as Trinity moved her hands fervently down Neo's back, till she cupped his black jeaned ass.

Neo arched his hips against her, grounding himself against her mound. Trinity whimpered softly. Her hands fluttered weakly as they fell away from his ass, and moved up to his hair. Angling his head for deeper access, she thrust her tongue in his mouth and sampled him.

Essence of Neo, part musk, part sex, all man. And she was itching mighty bad to get in his pants.

Persephone watched their display of blatant lust. "Disgusting." She stuck her nose in the air and walked in the opposite direction, dragging Ghost with her.

**  
  
Jason sat in Mechanics and watched Niobe who sat in front of him. She was staring out the window, and completely ignoring the teacher's lecture on how to assemble something important.

"Niobe," he whispered her name. She looked over at him. Her eyes were blank, dead of emotion.

"What's wrong?" he reached out a hand to touch her. She flinched and turned away.

"I can't do this right now." Niobe grabbed her bag and fled the room.

The whole class turned to stare at Jason. He looked down, confused to why Niobe was acting like she was.

**  


Mero stopped at the corner that would lead down the next hallway. He spied on Persephone, his ex-chere, and her new beau, Ghost.

All he could catch was whispers of Neo this and Trinity that. He had to warn them, only because he didn't like Persephone anymore and wanted to exact a little revenge. But he would reveal the information when the time was right.

**

Morpheus sat in the courtyard surrounded by beauty, but unable to appreciate it. Even though Chiara had only been a friend, he still felt like he'd lost someone who meant so much more.

A person stepped in front of him, blocking out the sun.

Morpheus looked up and saw Niobe. A flicker of emotion lit his heart, brutally he tamped it down. _She's with Jason now._

Niobe stood there awkwardly waiting for Morpheus to say something.

"Morpheus, I wanted to talk to you." She sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Look let me start, I hope you and Jason are very happy." Morpheus looked at her, kissed her cheek gently. Wrenching his hand from her grip gently, he turned and walked away.

Niobe's heart shattered. A painful cry broke out of her mouth. "Morpheus, I love you." It was too late, he'd already walked inside.

No one was there to hear her shocking revelation. Niobe buried her head in her hands and sobbed her heart out.

**  
  
"Neo what are we doing in here?" Trinity looked around the science lab. Sleek counters held chemicals and lab equipment.

Neo backed her roughly against the wall. His intent was obvious.   
  
"Here and now?" Trinity's brow furrowed in surprise.

"You don't want to?" Neo's tone held a bit of insecurity.

"Oh no, I want to very much, I just wasn't expecting something like this from someone like you." Trinity arched up, catching his lower lip gently between her teeth. Using her tongue to gently trace his teeth, she thrust her fingers into his hair.

"Get ready for the ride of your life." Neo lifted her up onto the teacher's desk. Positioning himself between her thighs.

"Won't we get caught?" Trinity's last cautionary thought made her ask.

"Oh no, I picked a deserted room." Neo shut her up with a feral stroke of his tongue down her scented throat.

**  
  
**_If you want more? Let me know? I must warn you the next chapter will contain a bit of N/T action in the lab. For those of you who want more…………let me know? If you want an appetizer or the whole course………either way I'd be glad to provide._**


	8. All Mine

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Title: All Mine

Rating: R for sexuality 

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

A/N: For those of you wanted some T&N action!! Enjoy. The next chapter will pick up with the other characters. This chapter is strictly for Neo and Trin.!! Enjoy!!

****

**Just for the record, I did not copy this from someone's else story. I also write under the name Tenille Sandersen and I deleted a Matrix R scene that I wrote about T&N to put in this story. I deleted the story before I posted this chapter on ff.net!!! So for those accusing me of stealing other people's stories. I don't do that kind of thing!!!!!!**

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sweat trickled off her back, muscles rippled fluidly, as bodies writhed in the dance of sexual satisfaction. Shifting his arm to bring her closer. Bodies clamored closer, needing that instant connection. Electricity sizzled down her spine as her need for him climbed higher.

Linking her arms around his neck, she did a shimmy down the front of his body. Feeling the smooth lines and growing desires. Smiling seductively over her shoulder, her fingers lightly grazing his right thigh. _So very close to his erection, rising to the occasion. _

Now……………my love……………..so soon……………..closer………. Batting her eyelashes coquettishly, smiling, when she heard him curse.

The need to have him buried inside of her was itching at her. Her body was on fire, like a cauldron set on low boil. 

"Neo, I need you now." Tipping her head back in sync with the rhythm of her pounding heart. The scent of musk and sex misted off him. As she moved closer, till there was no room between their bodies.

As she looked into his deep chocolate eyes, her need transmitted to him. 

Neo backed her against the wall roughly, his need was climbing to violent proportions. Cupping her face in his hands, he devoured her mouth, eating at her lips as it is was a succulent feast, lay out for his insatiable appetite.

Working her hands under his shirt, Trinity's callused hands smoothed over his chest. Smooth as her skin, lightly covered with a sheen of sweat. 

Moving his hand up to her breast, he gently massaged the nipple. Increasing the friction, he could tell by her panting breaths, that she was aroused. Her hand moved down to his pants, flicking loose the button.

She took his swollen shaft in her hands and traced it from stem to tip. Tipping her head back, her breath shuddered, in and out. Deep, panting breaths that no one could hear.

"Neo..I…need……you…in…me…now." Her voice echoed brokenly in the empty room.

Air rattled in her lungs, as her arousal level increased to almost surreal. 

Neo slid his hands into her pants, easing them down her waist. Tenderly, his fingers journeyed through her downy mound, wet with her need for him. He gently eased two fingers inside her. Thrusting upwards swiftly with his fingers. Neo watched the pupils of her eyes dilate to twice their size. She whimpered in ecstasy. His thumb rested on her clit, he flicked the little nub. And she tumbled over the edge………..

Trinity shuddered in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her grip on his shaft tightened, Neo moaned in angst. 

Lifting her effortlessly against the wall, Trinity locked her ankles around his waist and eased down onto his shaft. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head, the sensations were so intense. She had to fight back a scream, as Neo began to move. Thrusting in and out quickly, he moved harder, shifting deeper for maximum pleasure as he found her special spot. Each thrust hit home.

"Oh Neo, I'm coming." She screamed. Gripping his head in her hands, she lifted his head and desperately devoured his lips. His hands tightened on her hips, marks that would later leave bruises._ But bruises that I will lavish with tender loving care, because of the memory._  
  
As she came, her inner muscles squeezed his penis, triggering his climax. Neo's orgasm washed over him like a riptide. They sagged against the wall in the aftermath.

__

Incredible……………no words were needed to describe the mutual satisfaction.

Neo sank slowly to the floor taking Trinity with him. Tenderly, he smoothed back her hair. Tipping her head, he kissed her passionately. "I love you so much." His eyes focused on hers.

"That was…..words can't describe it……I just know that I want to do it again." Trinity said mischievously, with a twinkle in her eye.

"How about we go to my house?" Neo said.

"Yeah, in a bit, let's just rest here for awhile." Trinity nestled her head against his chest. His heart was hammering from their exhaustive activities.

Neo kissed her forehead and hugged her closely.

**  
  



	9. Spells

****

Title: Spells**  
  
Author: **Kenora Hazel Saul

Rating: PG-13**  
**

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, been busy w/ school, thank god it's almost over. Without further delay….

Thanks to all those who reviewed Ch. 7 & 8. 

************

Niobe sat in the courtyard, feeling her heart, broken and shattered lying around her. "I have to find a way to tell him that I love him."  
  
Her sense of resolve renewed, she got up and made her way to her next class.

**

Trinity opened her locker to get her books for English, when a note fell out.

Quickly, she grabbed it off the ground. What she read, narrowed her eyes and made her look around at all the people. 

Slamming her locker shut, she ran past the person and to the bathroom.

**  
  
Neo was sitting in the cafeteria reading a book when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw Morpheus.

"Morpheus, what's wrong?" Neo gestured to the seat next to him.

"Ever since Chiara died, I've just felt so empty and broken. I know she was just my friend, but I just feel like I lost something more precious." He stared emptily into space.

"I think what you're feeling more is the loss of Niobe." Neo guessed.

"No." Morpheus denied. "She's with Jason now." His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Morpheus, if you love her, you still have to try. I believe that Niobe belongs with you and not Jason." Neo patted him on the shoulder.

Trinity touched him on the shoulder, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." Neo got up and walked over to the corner with Trinity. "What's up?"

She showed him the note. Neo read over it. "Who is it from?" 

"I don't know, but I know who's it about. So what do you want to do?" Trinity asked.

"Nothing, leave it alone, what's supposed to happen, will happen in good time." Neo said cryptically.

"Okay, I'm off to Study Hall, catch you for lunch. Thanks for last night, it was incredible." Trinity kissed him softly on the lips and walked away.

Neo held the note in his hands and tossed it in the garbage can. Crude writing made out the following:  
  
**_The black haired witch with the seductive eyes is after your man. Consider this a friendly warning._**

**  


Persephone applied her nude lipstick precisely, pursed her lips and blew a kiss at the mirror. What she had in store for Neo and Trinity was too delicious. 

She cackled, her smooth lips curving in an artfully malicious smile.

__

When I'm through with my spell, Neo will hate Trinity and love me. It's only a matter of time.

Grabbing her clutch, she skittered out of the bathroom and to her next class.

****  
  
**Next Chapter**

Perspephone's spell works

Neo dumps Trinity and asks Persephone out

Niobe makes a startling revelation to Jason

Morpheus reveals something to Niobe

****

Plz R&R. The next chapter will be longer and much more interesting. I just needed to set the stage for it.   
  
Next Update: March 23 (latest)


	10. Dumped

**Title: **Dumped  
  
**Author: **Kenora Hazel Saul

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

Author's Note: I've been off this story for quite some time, but decided to come back and give it another shot, so let me know what you think. This chapter will focus solely on Neo/Trinity.

Neo opened his eyes and looked around, tension radiated through his body as he considered what he had to do today.

Stepping into the classroom where he had a class with Trinity. He knew this had to public so it would spread quickly.

Trinity bounced up to him, her arms wrapped around him and she leaned up for a kiss. He turned his head to the side ignoring her, removing her arms from around him. He stepped away and looked her dead in the eye. Dead flat bleakness looked at her.

"Neo what's going on?" Trinity looked at him, trying to gauge his mood.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't pretend anymore, it's over." He looked her in the eye once more and then turned and walked away.

"Damn you Neo," her eyes shone with tears as she pushed past him and ran out of the room. People stood there and looked at him in shock.

Whispers flew around the room and then through the school.

Neo sat down at his usual table, everyone got up and moved away. Morpheus started to move near him, the cold look in Neo's eyes stopped him and he backed up.

Persephone clasped her hands in glee together as she watched Neo rebuff anyone's attempt to talk to him. There was no sign of Trinity.

Thundering footsteps tumbled the room into silence as they advanced towards Persephone. She turned and saw Trinity walking towards her, anger in her eyes and rage in her step.

Backing up in slight fear, she stood her ground, Trinity got up close and personal in her face. "What have you done, you bitch?"

"Nothing, it's not my problem if he got sick of you and dumped you." Persephone toyed with her necklace and smiled evilly at Trinity.

Trinity restrained herself from slamming her fist into Persephone's face, the urge was so tempting, but she didn't want to get kicked out of school.

"I'll find out what you did, you skank, when I do, you'll be going down, and don't expect Neo to come near you, he may not want me right now, but he'd never go anywhere near you, no matter what you did to him," Trinity spat at her, rage in her eyes as she strode of the cafeteria.

Persephone collapsed into her seat, pondering over what Trinity had said, Neo had to be her, that was the whole point of casting the spell.

Time would tell…..


	11. Don't know what to do

Author's Note: I will be focusing solely on Persephone/Neo/Trinity for the next few chapters, just because I can't get back into the other characters right now, I may resolve their parts of the story, but for now it will be Trinity/Neo/Persephone.

Thanks for all the Reviews, you guys rock!!

Trinity sat in her room, struggling to control herself, she was so close to going over to Neo's and beating the crap out of him for dumping her. _But that wasn't how she was………she was the cool emotionless woman. No man would break her, not even her soul mate, damn him to hell._

A sole opalescent tear pearled down her cheek, before she dashed it away viciously. Looking in her mirror, she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming in pain.

Looking out at the cool rainy night, she felt what the weather was conveying, rain lashing out at the earth. Jagged drops of vengeful tears burning down from the heavens.

Persephone reclined back on her pile of soft pillows and looked into her mirror encrusted with black ivory and amethyst that glittered in the waning candlelight.

"Neo will be mine soon." Closing her eyes, she lifted a grape to her lips and ripped it off the stem hungrily. "Soon I'll have Neo to do this for me, my own personal boy toy slave." She cackled maliciously in the shadows of the dark.

Neo opened his eyes and looked around his room, struggling to control his emotions, he still couldn't believe the look of ultimate betrayal and hurt on Trinity's face, but it had been for her protection.

Persephone would like to think she cast a spell on me, but since I saw her cast the spell, it had no effect on me, but it has to have an effect otherwise, she'll just try harder to break Trinity and I up.

His head pounded feverishly, Neo couldn't shake the image that had been emblazoned in his mind when he'd awoken earlier this evening.

Trinity in a red dress lying on a marble plateau, skin as white as ice, lips as red as roses, cerulean eyes shut forever.

Persephone standing over her in a black dress, black veins running down her body, a black mist spewing from her lips. Her hands raised to the sky, lightning flew from her fingertips, hate filled her eyes. Zion was in ruins around them. Fires raged everywhere.

He stood kneeled at the plateau where Trinity lay so lifeless, his head bent over hers, tears running down his face, he begged for Trinity's life, but it seemed to be lost forever……… and then

Neo focused on another image that floated to his mind.

Trinity lay lifeless on the marble plateau, Persephone stood over her, instead of kneeling and begging for her life.

He stood opposite Persephone ready to fight her to the death.

A blinding light pierced his eyes, Neo could hear screaming and feel the ground moving. He felt a supreme power in his body, he focused and………………….

Then his mind went blank, he didn't know what happened.

I had to break things off with Trinity, otherwise I might not be able to figure out what these visions mean……………just for now and then we'll be reunited.

Author's Note: I'm thinking a huge fight for their love and to get rid of Persephone once and for all. There will only be two outcomes: Trinity and Neo, or Trinity dead and Neo killing Persephone.

Read & Review!!


	12. Always

****

Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter Twelve: Always

The next day at school, Trinity refused to look at Neo and walked right past him in the hallway. Neo hardened his heart and walked past Persephone, ignoring her blatantly.

_There has to be a way to get Persephone out of the way before she kills innocent people._

Neo wondered all day. Through all his classes, then the answer came to him.

After school was over, he walked over to her house.

Knocking on the door, he waited and then froze in shock when she answered the door herself. "Neo, so glad you could come," arching an eyebrow in false wonder. She held the door wide so he could enter.

"I've come to tell you something, so you'll never misunderstand again." Neo turned to look at her as he walked forward.

"Great, I can't wait," Persephone clapped her hands in glee.

Neo stopped directly in front of her, "I don't love you, I never will, so stop casting spells to make me fall in love with you, I love Trinity, I hate you. You're an evil deceitful bitch." Turning to look at her, he waited for her rage to consume her and it did.

Black veins emerged throughout her flesh visible to his eyes. "If I can't have you, then no one can."  
  
Closing her eyes, she lifted her hands to the sky and screamed, a glass shattering cry of anger and rage that called to the hells.

Neo braced himself, a blinding light engulfed him, a supreme power invaded his body, he felt himself swell with power.

Persephone hit him with a lightning bolt that seared his flesh. Neo dropped back for a split second and then shot back with a lance of fire that scarred her marble perfection of a face.

"Nooooooooooooo," she screamed, lifting a hand to her cheek.

The door flew open, Trinity was clad in a scarlet dress, armed with a sword and dagger. She rushed at Persephone, but was cut dead by a lightning bolt that slammed into her body.

She fell to the ground, life bleeding out of her, a crimson flood flowed.

Neo looked at her as she bled to death. Closing his eyes, he embraced the feelings of rage and anger.

Summoning all his power into one force, he propelled from his hand like a fireball that enflamed Persephone. "Damn you to hell eternally, you bitch." Neo cursed her.

Persephone screamed and vanished in a blinding flash.

Neo knelt by Trinity, his hand covering her heart, his mind focused on all the happy memories of their life together. "I can't live without you Trin, I love you too much to let you go."  
  
A sharp breath grabbed his attention and through his tears he could see her looking around at him.

"Neo, I love you." Cradling her in his arms, he carried her out of the wreckage that was Persephone's hell.

****

The End (for now)


	13. A Vengeance to Be

****

Thanks for all the reviews, here is the continuation you wanted.

Chapter 13: A Vengeance to Be

"Oh my god, that was so horrible, I can't even believe how close I was to losing you," Trinity snuggled closer to him, nestled in his arms.

"I know," Neo looked down at her, his chest beaded with sweat from their intense lovemaking, both had a need to reaffirm that the other was there. "I almost lost you, but I couldn't survive without you."  
  
Softly kissing her neck, Neo thanked the gods that Trinity was still here for him to touch. He could understand Morpheus's pain now, even though he truly loved Trinity. The feeling of her slipping through his fingers was so painful, her life hanging in the balance.

"What do we tell everyone when they ask about Persephone?" Trinity wondered aloud. Leaning back against Neo's chest, she rubbed against him.  
  
"Trinity again?" smiling down at her, he laid down on his back and let her take control.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure watched the light go out from the shadows of the tree. "I won't let her death go unavenged, we had a purpose and I will see it through. Trinity will be mine. Neo will die." A slender foreign cigarette was tossed onto the pavement and stamped out by a snakeskin boot.

Dark flaps swished as the slender villain moved back into the shadows from whence he came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo sat in class with Trinity, her hand linked through his. Listening absently to what the teacher was saying, he went over in his mind what had happened last night and shuddered to think what would have happened if he hadn't been there. Refusing to allow that thought to take shape, he banished it and squeezed Trinity's hand.

Hearing the teacher call his name, he looked up sharply and heard her saying he was to go to the principal's office.

Kissing Trinity lightly on the cheek, he got up and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

Entering the principal's officer, Neo had a feeling that Hammond knew all about Persephone and what had happened.

"Neo have a seat," Hammond gestured.

Neo sat and waited for the questions. Silence reigned. Shifting restlessly in his seat, Neo sat up and looked inquiringly at Hammond.

"What is it Neo?" Hammond asked.

"Why am I here? Do you want to know about Persephone or about how I brought Trinity back to life?" Neo stumbled over his words.

"No, but since you breach the subject, let's talk about how you brought a girl back from the dead and managed to kill another." Hammond settled back in his chair.

"I felt this overwhelming anger towards Persephone and I channeled it into a fireball that killed her and when she was dead. I looked down at Trinity and felt nothing, empty of emotion, so I brought her back, I don't know how, I just did." Neo inhaled after his explanation.

"Well things are about to get more shocking," Hammond said cryptically.

Neo looked at him, wide-eyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

That's all for now. Let me know what you want to happen, should I have Persephone reincarnated, I think that would create problems in the end, review and tell me.


	14. Fight for what you believe in

"Neo there is a prophecy of a person who has such powers that they can alter the world they are in, anyway they want, this prophecy was made 20 years ago and so far no one has come as far as you have in exhibiting any sort of power," Hammond explained.

"Well that hardly makes me that person, I just have some powerful feelings and I am able to channel them into actions," shrugging his shoulders, Neo looked down at his shoes.

"Neo, you could be the One, just think about it," Hammond said.

Neo looked at him and then away, "Can I go back to class now, Trinity needs me," he looked anxiously at the door.

"Of course, without her, you would be…." Hammond trailed off.

"I would be what?" Neo asked, his eyes lighting up and narrowing on Hammond.

"Nothing I just meant that-," Hammond cleared his throat. "Nothing go back to class."

"Fine, but if anyone else comes near Trinity or threatens her. I will not be responsible for the consequences." Neo stood up and walked to the door.

****

The lunch bell rang as Neo exited the office, he walked to his locker and saw no sign of Trinity.

Walking past the AutoShop room, he was shocked to see Niobe and Morpheus talking heatedly. He saw Trinity standing at the end of the hallway, she didn't see him.

He saw a figure in black heading towards her. Walking calmly down the hallway, he watched Ghost approach her. Anger invaded her face, he put his hand on her arm, trying to draw her away. She pushed at him, he pulled her down a shadowed hallway.

Neo followed them, keeping to the shadows, _perhaps Ghost had something to do with Persephone, maybe they were partners-in-crime, if they were, then Ghost will die as well._ Neo cracked his knuckles and followed them.

Ghost opened a panel in the wall and dragged Trinity through it. Trinity opened her mouth to scream, Ghost smacked her, knocking her out.

Dragging her unconscious body down a spiral of stairs, Neo followed them, sliding quickly through the panel before it slid shut.

Watching Ghost carry Trinity, he restrained himself from dashing forward and killing Ghost on the spot.

He watched Ghost lay Trinity on a marble surface, next to a pile of ashes. _He must be trying to resurrect Persephone, not if I have anything to do about it. They are both going down once and for all._

Neo waited until Ghost started chanting and then dashed forward like a ray of light. Kicking Ghost, he knocked him to the ground, he lifted Trinity off the surface, jumping over Ghost, he lay her by the hallway he'd come through.

Turning to Ghost, he assumed his fighting stance. "Let's go." Cockiness lit up his eyes.

Ghost stood up and stiffly bowed. "You will die for coming between me and my queen."  
  
"Bring it," Neo replied loudly in the stone chamber. He flew forward at Ghost and the fight for survival began.

****

Thanks for the reviews. Plz R&R!!!


	15. A Love for Eternity

After many demands for more, here it is. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this!!!

Chapter Fifteen: A Love for Eternity

Neo swiped at the blood flowing from a cut which throbbed painfully, when he allowed his mind to focus on the pain.

Ghost lay on the ground beneath him, Neo's foot kept him pinned to the ground. Spitting out some blood, his dark orbs pierced Ghost's glazed eyes. "Why?" he asked silently.

"Because I love her," Ghost's frail voice whispered up to Neo.

"How can you love pure evil?" malice coated Neo's tone as he stared down at Ghost and then looked over at the pile of ashes.

"I just do," Ghost slipped away, his life teetering into the darkness which finally claimed him. A silver sword protruded from his chest, where Neo had stabbed him fatefully.

Neo rushed over to the marble surface where Trinity lay, her dark hair contrasting with her pale skin, light blue veins seemed to darken as his touch moved over the delicate structure of her face.

A soft breath exhaled from her lungs, causing Neo's heart to soar with hope. He looked over at the parallel surface where the pile of Perspehone's ashes lay.

Leaving Trinity's side, he scooped up the ashes in his hands and spread them to the four winds. "May you burn in hell." Neo whispered to the silent air.

A soft moan tautened his body, daring to hope, he turned around and saw Trinity sitting up on the surface, a soft hand raking through her silky locks. Her pale orbs looked at him.

"Neo?"

"Trinity, you're okay," he ran over to her, embracing her lightly but lovingly, he kissed her cheek, moving over to her lips, he savored the feel of life echoing from her lips.

"Of course, I'm okay silly, as long as we're together, we're invincible," she buried against his chest, savoring the feel of him, the taste of him.

"I love you Trin," his voice fraught with emotion.

Lifting her head, "I love you too," she looked deep into his eyes and kissed him. _Ours is a love that will last for eternity._

THE END


End file.
